Polymorphism at codon 129 encoding methionine or valine of the PRNP gene has been shown to influence the disease phenotype and play an important role in susceptibility to sporadic, iatrogenic and probably "new variant" Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (nvCJD). The prevalence of methionine homozygous patient has been established among sporadic and nvCJD patients. In iatrogenic CJD patients the prevalence of homozygous for either methionine or valine allele has been shown. In order to investigate the hypothesis if the homozygous genotype at codon 129 of the PRNP gene was a predisposing factor in developing of kuru, 40 kuru compared to healthy Fore controls. The prevalence of valine allele was detected in Fore population controls and kuru patients.